The Chinese patent application with the application No. 200410064831.1 disclosed a method for preparing polysilicon texture, wherein the initial surface morphology of the polysilicon could be maintained by using acid corrosion solution instead of conventional NaOH and KOH corrosion solutions meanwhile the damage layer on the polysilicon surface produced during the cutting process was removed. Therefore, the required texture could be obtained on the polysilicon surface after removing the damage layer. Although this method can satisfy the requirement for mass-preparation of the polysilicon texture, its disadvantages are obvious such as high cost for dealing with the waste acid produced during the process, especially the severe pollution of the heavy metal in waste acid to the environment, since the oxidant in acid corrosion solution is CrO3, K2Cr2O7 or the mixture thereof.